


未读的短信（Unread texts）

by jimo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimo/pseuds/jimo





	未读的短信（Unread texts）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 days Sheriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679567) by [GalaRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaRey/pseuds/GalaRey). 



我很无聊。一直保持死亡的状态很无趣吧？SH（4年前）

我想我在蒙古国发现了你的踪迹，你在跟着我吗？（3年6个月前）

来吧，你总是这样爱玩。我确定你知道我还活着，这也是你的计划吗？SH（3年2个月前）

你的在加勒比的手下们很无能，我知道为什么你要用假死来摆脱这些蠢货们了。SH（2年11个月前）

下一站去东欧，我们可以在那里见面。SH（2年6个月前）

已回伦敦。我被官方地“复活”了，介意和我一起吗？SH（2年3个月前）

伪造死亡并且没有告诉你关心的人显然是一种社交失礼。你觉得呢？SH（2年3个月前）

圣诞快乐。SH（2年前）

这个号码仍然可以打通。一个使用它的新用户没有跟我说我打错了，你一定还可以使用它，否则为什么要一直给它续费？SH（1年10个月前）

每个人都很无趣。回复我。拜托。SH（1年10个月前）

John结婚了，在婚礼上我没有一个舞伴。今晚贝克街只有我一个人。这周都是。我会沏上茶。SH（1年9个月前）

我也可以去看你。SH（1年9个月前）

你并不是真的死了。所以别再这样了。SH（1年9个月前）

好吧。你真是一个固执又恼人的家伙。我真高兴你死了，我恨你。SH（1年9个月前）

我被枪射中差点丧命。我梦到你了。SH（1年7个月前）

我杀了一个男人。SH（1年前）

我不后悔，如果你想知道你的话。SH（1年前）

我现在也是一个罪犯了，就像你一样。SH（1年前）

他们派我去东欧执行任务。我会死在那儿，但我不在乎。SH（1年前）

是的。SH（1年前）

是的，我想你。我已经对每个人说你死了，他们想要我找到你。我们能见面吗？SH（11个月前）

哦，顺带一提，我现在是教父了。如果你真的足够好心，你可以不去打扰华生一家吗？SH（11个月前）

你在哪里？如果你不打算拜访我，那么（在电视屏幕上）炫耀自己有什么意义？SH（11个月前）

珍珠？认真的吗?在一个廉价的摆设里能找到什么有趣的东西？SH（10个月前）

Mary死了，John恨我。你恨过我吗？我从没有那样的感觉。我从未恨过你。SH（9个月前）

如果你想知道的话。SH（9个月前）

天啊，我要永远地梦到你了，是吗？我做不到扼杀一个想法。聪明的Jim，非常聪明。上帝，你真是太聪明了！SH（8个月前）

承受了太多。我还是孤单一人，我现在很脆弱。这对你来说很简单，我不会反抗的。SH（7个月前）

你对我没有找到你感到失望吗？这是一个游戏吗？我错过了什么？SH（7个月前）

吸毒使我异常兴奋。我正试图帮助John。我看到的全是你的脸。SH（7个月前）

拜托跟我说话。让我听听你的声音。SH（7个月前）

我的确想念你。SH（7个月前）

Jim.Please.SH（7个月前）

霧注@￥鸊鸝$虹賍!碐JIm 苂_塅 这没有意义我想你而且我想我爱过你回来好 吗，我想见你。SH（7个月前）【注】

抱歉。（之前发的）太不庄重了，一个案子耗费了我比正常情况下更多的精力。SH（7个月前）

我遇到了一个让我想起你的女人。你想用你的离开来伤害我吗？SH（7个月前）

所以我还有一个妹妹。你显然见过她了。她告诉我你死了。每个人都告诉我你死了。SH（3个月前）

我对所有人说你已经死了。SH（3个月前）

这不可能是真的。SH（3个月前）

因为如果这是真的，那么它是一个蹩脚的终极谜题，Jim。我期望着你更好。SH（3个月前）

如果我要求你作为圣诞礼物，你会像你为她做的那样出现吗？SH（3个月前）

考虑到你不再让Mycroft监视你，强迫你是不可能的。SH（3个月前）

哦，我没有杀Mycroft。你错看了我。SH（3个月前）

仔细找找还有什么是你可能错看我的地方？SH（3个月前）

我想你。SH（2个月前）

天啊！我想你！SH（1个月前）

再见，Jim。SH（1周前）

 


End file.
